Say Something
by DonutDemon30
Summary: She was beautiful. Bonnibel Acres. I don't know why she stood out to me. But she did, and I couldn't be happier. I'm Marceline Abadeer and this is the story of how I fell a little to hard for someone. [Bubbline, Sugarless gum] *Rating might go up* Adventure time belongs to Pen Ward, and the songs belong to their original owners.
1. Chapter 1- The Pinkette

Chapter One

-The Pinkette

"_If you do what you've always done, you'll get what you've always got._"

-Lana Del Ray

I step onto stage, bass in hand. The audience isn't that big tonight, maybe about 15 people. The rest of my band comes on to stand with me. People quiet down and pay attention to us now.

"Please welcome Marceline and the Scream Queens." Norm, the boss of the bar we are playing at, announces.

"Sup guys." I wave. A few shouts come out of the crowd. "Thanks for coming out tonight. Really means a lot."

I turn to Bongo, our drummer, and raise an eyebrow asking if he's ready. In response he nods and so does Guy and Keila. Bongo hits his drums sticks together a few times before we all join in with our instruments.

"Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night. This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy. Licking your fingers like you're done and, you've decided there is so much more thank me. And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake" I sing. Tonight is cover night. First song is Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil. Because, people have left their shit around in my life, emotionally and physically; so I guess this song suits me.

We sing a few more covers from random bands. Everything goes smoothly. After a while we decide to wind down. Keila switches to an acoustic guitar and I put my bass down for the last song. People have come and gone during the performance but one girl walking in catches my eye.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did. For our final song we are going to do a song that really means a lot to us. Just letting you guys know, that you're not alone." I announce grabbing the microphone. The crowd cheers and claps. "Ever."

"One… Two… Three…" Bongo counts.

"_Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid. Where is the hope, in a world so cold? Looking for a distant light, someone who can save my life. You're living in fear, that no one will hear your cries… Can you save me now? I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you I will catch you. When you feel like letting go… 'Cause you're not, you're not alone._" I run my eyes over the audience landing on her. Pink hair, bright blue eyes. She looks out of place though… Like she's better than a shitty old bar in the middle of town. I finish the song a few verses and a chorus later, I wave and we pack up. After a drink and sorting out money we part our ways.

I walk out to my dark red door less Jeep and put my things in. I drive home deep in thought about that girl. I mean, why did she stand out to me? Everyone had neon colored hair in there. Some people looked out of place. It's going to bug me. Not too long later I am parking my car and entering my small apartment. My small dog, Schwable, greets me at the door.

"Hey, bud." I pick him up and let him lick my face.

"Sup." A younger teen voice replies. I look up to see my two friends Finn and Jake. Finn skips over to the refrigerator.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask feeding my dog.

"Well I am hungry, and Jake needed to invite you to something. So we came here." Finn states popping a strawberry into his mouth, I walk over to the young blonde and slap the side of his head.

"Bad Finn."

"Anyway," Jake comes to lean against the island in the middle of my kitchen, "Rain has invited us to hang out. We're going to the mall. Fun right?"

"Not really. Who's all going?" I ask washing some cherries.

"Rain, obviously, Flare, Mai was invited but might not come, Lsp, Finn and Rains old friend Bonnibel. So you in?"

Rain is Jakes girlfriend. Has a freaking awesome accent. Korean, but blonde, kind of weird. But who am I to judge? And she is really friendly. Flare is Finns girlfriend, probably the cutest young couple ever. Her hair is dyed bright red with orange streaks, looking like fire. So Finn named her that. Her real name is Vermillia. So I guess it's easier. Lsp is the gossip queen. I swear all she wears is the color purple. She gets whatever she wants the moment she want it. In my opinion she is a spoiled little brat. And Mai is the coolest kid ever. He's my age but he's smaller than Finn. Teal hair and the brightest personality ever, he will cheer you up if you're sad. I guarantee it.

"Eh, why not?" I reply.

"Cool, we're going at noon. And the next question is will you pick Finn and me up?" Jake asks shyly. I make a fart noise with my mouth but nod my head.

"You guys owe me though."

"I'll add it to the list." Finn smirks.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

My phone rings loud and clear through the silence of my bed room. I open my eyes and a sunray smacks me in the face.

"Awe fuck" I turn over and grab my phone. I open a text from Finn and read it

'Are you ready?'

"No. Leave me alone."

'C'mon it's like 11. We gotta leave in an hour'

"Oh shit I over slept. I gtg ttyl"

I run and get in the shower, hopefully washing out the smell of booze from last night. Once I'm out I find and outfit to wear. I decide on a gray long sleeved lacey shirt. And some high waist shorts. I slip on some Converse after straightening my hair and grab my wallet, my keys and my phone and iPod. I start my car up and put on Pandora radio. Ten minutes later I pull up in Finn and Jakes drive and honk. Finn hops out of the door, skipping the stairs and rolls ninja-like. He's wearing his usual outfit; blue shirt and shorts, black Converse and long white socks and of course his white beanie. Jake just wears some dark blue jeans with a white v-neck and a yellow beanie.

"Get in losers." I shout. The boys hop into my car and we drive to the Neptr City mall. Finn grabs my IPod and puts on a song by All Time Low then sings along in the back seat. When we arrive I turn off the music.

"_Still painting..." _Finn still sings. Jake and I turn around to him, now turning redder than a tomato.

"I will hold that against you forever." Jake says. We laugh and get out of the car. Once in the mall we head straight for the food court. Well, more like I have to follow them in there. I get a drink while the boys get corn dogs. After we sit down Flare comes up behind Finn and presses some pressure points in his sides.

"Aurg" Finn squeals.

"Sup hero." Flare pecks him on the cheek, making him blush a little. She sits down beside him and he offers her some fries. I try to ignore the approaching Lsp by texting Keila. But her annoying voice gets in the way.

"Yeah like, they're up in Hot Topic and there's like this hot guy who totally want these lumps. Like, oh my glob it's so obvi."

"Alright, c'mon Marcy." Jake says tapping my shoulder. We all get up and throw away our food, then make our way upstairs to one of my favorite stores. Once we're in there I notice a certain pinkette from last night. Today she seems to be sporting pink skinny jeans that are torn down the legs and a white and black Obey tank top. Rain greets Jake with a kiss while Lsp tries to flirt with someone who works there. The pink headed girl comes over to our little group and talks in Korean to Rain. Rain replies back and then turns to us.

"This is Bonnibel Acres." Rain introduces her, "Okay, so that's Finn, Jake, Lsp, Flare, and Marceline. Oh by the way Mai couldn't make it." Rain points us out.

Hm…. Bonnibel Acres.


	2. Chapter 2- Old Friends

**Authors Note: Okay guys here is chapter two. Sorry for taking so long. There are some trigger warnings at the end. I'll warn you before it gets too intense though. Oh and by the way in case you're wondering, Mai is supposed to be Bmo. Anyways review and junk. Thanks to alecita122 for reviewing, glad you did that. :D On with the chapter**

Chapter Two

Old Friends

"_That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt."_

-John Green

Bonnibel shakes our hands as Lsp gets dragged out of the store by mall security.

"Well that happened…. Anyway are we gonna have fun?" I ask looking back at Lsp.

"Whoop, what time is it?" Finn sticks out his hand in the middle of the circle that we unknowingly formed. Jake and I are the first to get that he wants all of our hands in. One by one we pile our hands on top of his. "ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn finally shouts as we all throw our hands up. We meet Lsp outside of Hot Topic then walk around the mall. Going in random stores, buying anything under five dollars. I don't really talk the whole time. I mean, Finn and Flare talk, Jake talks to Rain and Lsp talks to Bonnibel. So I wound up being the seventh wheel. Like always. I'm glad I came, just to get away, but…. For real…

While the rest of the group goes into yet another store I wait at the door. I pretend to be texting someone so I don't look like a loser just standing there. But I still feel like one. I'm about to just leave them when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over to find a certain pink headed girl. I put my phone away and give her a half smile.

"Marceline right?" She asks like she already knows the answer. I nod my head. "I saw you playing last night. You're pretty good."

A small smile creeps up on my face, "Oh, thanks."

"Do you guys play a lot there?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We're friends with the manager, so…" I hate talking about myself. "So, what do you do?" I ask attempting to change the topic.

"Oh, I'm a student at the university, studying science." Bonnibel says proudly.

"How fun, so you're like a nerd?" I tease. She giggles in response.

"At least I'm educated." She smiles. Her smile is bright and beautiful. I bump our shoulders together and shake my head.

"Have you done the Hurricane Machine here?" I ask switching topics yet again.

"No, I've only been here twice."

"Well, I bet they're going to be in there a while. Wanna go?" I hold my hand out for her. She accepts it and we begin running through the crowded mall. Once in the middle we come across an orange, eight foot tall, hollow tube. She lets go of my hand and I walk up to the machine, putting in a few dollars. I open the door to let her in, then step in myself. I close the door. "Are you ready for this?" I ask with a smirk.

"Wait what is this?"

"It blows winds in here the speed of a hurricane." Before she can respond I slam a button and the fans start up. It doesn't take that long for the winds to reach the speed of 157 miles per hour. We both laugh while trying to pry our hair away from our faces. The time goes by fast and the winds stop. We step out of the machine and Bonnibel has that wonderful smile of hers glued to her face.

"Holy shit, that was awesome. Thanks."

"Anytime." We pat down our hair as we make our way upstairs to the food court. Finn and Jake are always there. Finn stands from the table everyone is sitting at and waves us over. Bonnibel and I walk over and sit down. Rain turns to her and starts speaking Korean. They both giggle and then Bonnibel blushes. _Fuck they talking 'bout?_ I don't even realize I am staring until a wild french fry hits my face.

"Earth to Marceline." Jake cups his hands around his mouth. Finn throws another French fry at me. I catch it this time and shove it in my mouth.

"Not cool bro."

"Where'd you two go?" Jake says wiggling his eyes brows.

"Hurricane machine, dipshit, what? You jelly?"

"No I think you the one that's jelly, bro." Finn cuts in, his mouth full of burger. I roll my eyes.

"Just eat your damn food, I aint feeding you later." In reply Finn smiles. I gaze down at my hands in my lap. My phone beeps and I hesitate to look. I unlock it and read a text from Jake.

'What's wrong dude?'

"You're right next to me just talk." I text back. Nothing's wrong, right? No, my mind hurts. Like Bonnibel is like, beautiful. I don't want to like her…. Ugh, my brain hates me. My phone beeps again.

'Stop being so jelly' at that I stand from the table. Maybe I'm being too sensitive. Or maybe I need to leave.

"Thanks guys, it was fun." I push my chair in.

"What? You're leaving already?" Finn pouts.

"Awe, don't go." Jake tells me.

"Sorry, I got a thing…" I lie while gripping the back of my chair.

"Fine, text me." Jake says with a stern look.

"Alright, bye." I let go of my chair and head out to my jeep. This happens more than it should. I hang out with couples and end up feeling like shit. I'm always the third wheel. Or the fifth, or seventh. It just reminds me of how lonely I am. I drive around with the music as loud as it will go. Without even realizing it, I pull up in the parking lot of the rest home. I take a deep breath. I guess I'm going to go see Simon.

"He might not remember you, but that's okay. He will someday. He's still him, on the inside… Deep down, he has to." I say out loud to myself for my own sanity. I park my car and check in at the front desk. The nurse guides me to his room and announces my arrival.

"Marce-who?" Simon asks spinning around in a chair.

"Marceline Abadeer. She's here to see you," The nurse turns to me. "Just come and get me when you two are done. If anything goes wrong I'll be at the nurses' station." We exchange smiles and she closes the door behind me.

"Hey Simon." I grab my own chair.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Simon asks doing a 360 turn on this chair. _Simon Petrikov, my foster/adoptive father. He and his fiancée Betty took care of me after my mom died and my dad gave me up._

"It's because that's your name. I'm Marceline; I bet you don't remember me. Do you?" I say with a sigh.

"Sounds familiar…" He makes a weird face. "Hmmmmm…. Nope." _He basically went crazy. When I was about eight he got Betty pregnant. They had a baby boy named Gunter. One weekend Betty and Gunter went on a little trip, of which they took a plane. But to our luck, that plane had a suicide bomber on it. No one survived. That's when Simon started having mad hallucinations._

"Oh well that sucks." I reply with a sad tone. _He would see Betty and Gunter. He would hear them. Other voices joined in also. Telling him to hurt people, kill people and even commit suicide. They would tell him that he cause Betty and Gunter's death_.

"Yeah not really."

"Well, were jam buddies, once upon a time." I say convincingly. _After a while he completely lost his mind. Some doctors tell me he suffers from a strange case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Others say it's just old age. But he was only forty seven when he went mad. _

"Oh really? I love to jam! I play a mean drum set, really reels in the ladies, if you know what I mean." Simon smirks. _By the time I was fourteen he had completely gone insane. Simon didn't remember me. He only remembered bits and pieces. Like since he called Betty his princess, he became obsessed with the characters. Gunter liked penguins, so he thought Gunter was a penguin. I would have to remind him who he was; who I was. Simon wrote notes to me along the way, when he did remember. So after he was gone and I missed him I could read them. Simon lost himself, and little by little, piece by piece, I lost myself too._

I giggle and shake my head, "Oh, Simon."

"Yeah I got my eye on Doctor Princess out there. She totally digs me." Simon Smirks

"Want me to say something?" I tease. He blushes like a child.

"Oh… No… That's alright."

"So she knows? Are you guys going to get married?" I wiggle my brows.

"Yes, I will take her to the farthest corner of the world, where we will do nothing but kiss and eat a whole bunch until we get fat and die." He states like he already has his plane tickets and everything.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"You know it guuuurl." He reaches out for a fist bump. I accept it and bump back. My throat tightens. That was our thing before he went insane. It was kind of a daddy daughter thing we would do. My real dad doesn't even acknowledge me. It was something special. Oh god, I miss him.

"Is something wrong, Marcy?" Simon places his hand on my knee, using my old nick name. I touch my face and realize I didn't stop the tears.

"Oh yeah, totally. Hey look," I wipe the wetness from my face and stand up like nothing happened, "I got to go." I slide my chair back where it goes.

"But you just got here." He says with a sad look.

"Yeah but-" I turn my head to the door and Simon grabs my hand.

"Please don't go…" He says in a soft, barely audible voice. I look back at my foster father. I can't cry in front of him anymore. No more tears. I lean down and give him a hug. He, without hesitation, hugs me back and whispers something I really wish he didn't.

"Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name. Where everybody…"

I shut my eyes and bit my lip. It takes every bit of will power I have in my body not to scream at him. Scream at him about who he is. Who we were, who Betty and Gunter were. Just not to burst into tears and sing back. That was our song; we would watch Cheers for hours on end every Saturday. Simon would sing me the theme song when I was feeling sad and lonely. Every single word in that song hurt me.

I release from the hug, "I have to go now. But I'll be back soon."

"We can jam next time." Simon smiles at his suggestion.

"That is, if you don't forget me." I open the door and look back at him. He gives me a weird look of confusion, but at the same time knowing. I chuckle. "Bye, Simon." I walk out and close the door. After checking out I run to my car. I start it up and put on some music. I sit and stare at the steering wheel. Pierce the Veil plays as I lose it.

"_I laid down, I drank the poison then I passed the fuck out. Now let me tell you 'bout the good life, I have a million different kinds of fun when I'm asleep and in a dream that I'm your only one._"

I take a deep breath and drive home. By the time I get there I am exhausted. Go straight to my room and lay down. Schawble comes to lick the salty tears from my face which makes me have a bit of happiness. But it fades the second sleep take over my body.

***Trigger warnings from this point on. Read if you don't get triggered easily***

The darkness over comes my body as I relive everything. Once I was fifteen I had attempted suicide multiple times. I was completely lost. I felt like I had lost my family all over again. But this time I was close with everyone, and not just my mom. Like I actually had a brother and a dad, but Simon was more than that. He was my best friend too. After Simon was admitted to the hospital my dad decided to be a dad and took my back. It wasn't long before I had attempted suicide. From the beginning of March, all the way to the end of October I had tried to kill myself over fourteen times.

My life was falling apart. I had dreams of Simon. I had dreams of suicide and self harm. Simon teaching me guitar, us just jamming out. And when I would wake up, it would all disappear. Like tears in the oven.

After my fifth time to the hospital I started going back to regular school. There I did a lot of drugs and alcohol. I was that one kid in the back of the school smoking a joint during lunch. I joined a little gang. I got a douche bag of a boyfriend, who was the gang leader. One night after a lot of alcohol, drugs and fighting, I was gang raped, over and over. Somehow people found out and the rumor spread pretty quickly. So of course I was bullied.

The year after I switched schools, I took a lot of CD group and quit drugs from then to now. I stopped skipping school and met some awesome friends. I barley graduated high school, and joined a band. And I guess that takes me to now.

**Sup peoples! I hope you liked it. I don't know if this needs a higher rating, cuz I'm not very smart on this stuff. If you didn't read it, it just said that Marceline had a really freaking hard life. I am open for suggestions. PM me if you got any questions. Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3-

**Authors note- Oh my glob guys, it's been so long… I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long… But too bad you have to wait a little longer… I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ;^; But yeah, I've just been extremely lazy… I should have the next real chapter up by tomorrow. Then just for fun, you should follow me on Tumblr- donutdemon30 . tumblr .com no space Yeah, I'm lame. Anywuzzz sorry again **


	4. Chapter 4-3- Sanctuary

Chapter Three

Fun and Games, Right?

"_You will always fall in love, and it will always be like having your throat cut, just that fast_."

-Catherynn M. Valente

Once I open my eyes I sit up and feel rejuvenated. Actually happy, you could say. Once I am done stretching I make my way over to the shower. After that I dress myself in some high-waisted dark blue jeans and a grey long sleeved Pink Floyd shirt, tucked in. As if planned, Finn calls me and invites me over. Gladly I accept and drive over. I don't listen to music much to my surprise. Instead I listen to the sounds of birds and the wind blowing in my ear. When I am at Finn and Jakes house, I walk in without knocking.

"I'm here!" I shout into the seemingly vacant house.

"Kitchen." I hear Jake say. I make my way over to said place and sit on a couch. Yes, they have a couch in their kitchen. Finn and Flare are playing a card game at the table while Jake makes some of his amazing sandwiches.

"So… What's up?" I ask through the silence of concentration in the room.

"First of all," Jake turns and hands me a plate with food on it, "I'm sorry for teasing you yesterday." He knows what has happened in my past. And he also knows that I get hurt easily.

"Eh…" I reply like don't care even though it's good to know he is sorry.

"Secondly, Rain invited us to go to the Candy Kingdom next Friday."

The Candy Kingdom, my favorite amusement park, probably due to the fact that it is the only one in the state. Because of that it costs and limb to get in. I'm about to mention my lack of money, then Jake speaks again.

"Rain can get us in for free, she just started working there." He says as if he read my mind.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Yup." He replies sinking his teeth into his sandwich. I follow and we all eat in silence. After we're done, we all clean up and then head out to the large back yard. Once out there we play Cloud Hunt for a while. That is, until the heat of the summer gets to me. I lay down on the green grass and put my hand behind my head.

"We should do something again today." I suggest. Flare joins me.

"Yeah this is boring." She agrees. The boys stop wrestling and sit down also.

"Like what?" The young blonde asks laying his head down on Flares stomach. We all sit and contemplate what would be entertaining.

"Want to go, like, I don't know, fishing?" I ask, thinking out loud. We're all quiet for a moment. "I know a place where no one will find us. We won't have to worry about getting caught." I add.

"Why not? I'm down." Finn agrees.

"Yeah, let's do it." Flare.

"Want me to call Rain and Bubblegum? See if they want to come. Have them invite some people." Jake stands. We nod and follow him into the house. "It's a party then." While Jake makes some calls we all do our own thing. Flare seems to be texting someone Finns just lying down on the floor and I stare out the window. Well until I hear a blood curling scream.

"DUDES!" Finn turns out to be the owner of the scream. Both Flare and I turn towards the blonde. "We should make s'mores!" He continues, not yelling.

"God damn, Finn." Flare slaps his chest.

"C'mon its s'mores. That's an important matter."

"He has a point you know." I say like he does have a point. Jake walks in and runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "What's up man?" I ask, Jake looks worried.

"Well, good news is, Rain, Bubblegum, and Mai are coming. Bad news is, when I invited Fionna, she said she's bringing Marshall Lee. And I didn't want to talk her out of it 'cause that's like, you know, rude."

"Dangit…" Finn slumps his shoulders.

Marshall Lee, the douche bag. He flirts with anyone and everyone. When he wants something, he gets it, no matter what. Over all he's just a jerk, doesn't matter who you are. Fionna on the other hand is like a girl version of Finn. They both have the same interests, same age, same golden hair, and same eyes. Like, what the hell?

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, I guess." I say brushing it off. There's no way Marshall Lee is going to ruin my night.

"Yeah, so since Marcy knows the way, everyone is going to meet up here."

"We should have dinner up there or something." Flare suggests, "Is it a good place for that?"

"Yeah," I answer. "We should all bring something."

"We're on s'mores!" Finn grabs Flares hand.

"I'll go make some sandwiches and call everyone else."

"I'm on drinks." Raising my hand.

#

When I return to Finn and Jakes house there is two more cars in the drive. I park on the street and run in. Everyone is lounging around and talking.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I ask so everyone can hear.

"If it's cool with you, we were wondering if we could put some stuff in your car, since it's the biggest." Rain states.

"Because me, Finn, Flare and Mai don't have cars. And Rain's car only seats two people. Marshall Lee does five." Jake tells me.

"Yeah sure."

"So what we were thinking is, Marshall, Fionna, Finn, Flare and Mai in a car, then Jake and Rain. And if its okay with you, you and me." Bonnie closes her book and informs me.

"Alright, shall we?" I ask. Finn lunges forward and sticks out his hand.

"What time is it?" He asks. We all put our hands in. "ADVENTURE TIME!" He shouts while throwing his hands up. After that we all help carry the coolers and grocery bags out to my car and then we par our ways. Bonnibel and I buckle up. I take out my phone and put on Pandora.

"Favorite band?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders. "How about All Time Low?"

"I love them." She tells me. I smile at her and turn on the radio, then we start our long drive to my sanctuary.

**Authors note- HOLY SHIT GUYS ITS BEEN SO LONG…. Sorry it was short and crappy. But my life is just kind of… falling apart… So in the next chapter there are going to be truths and dares…. So does anyone have any good ones? I don't care if they're rated M. Oh, and I've decided I will update at least every Friday. So yup… Review please, and give me some truths or dares… cuz im not good at that stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5- Beautiful

**Authors Note: Before we start I thought I would mention that its summer in the story. I mentioned it in my last authors note but I deleted it. So if you didn't know.**

"_Let's always be stupid, forever!_"

-Adventure Time

* * *

The silence consumes us. But it's comfortable. The music is quiet, but booming. I can feel Bonnie's eyes on me, but who cares. She's paying attention to me. Not like I want her to…

"How old are you?" She speaks up. I take a moment to think about what she said, actually realizing she did say something.

"Twenty one. How about you?" I respond while glancing at her.

"Twenty…." We both go silent again. "So, how long have you and The Scream Queens been together?" I laugh inwardly at her attempt at conversation.

"Well, we've known each other for a while before. The Scream Queens just kind of formed over night. But we didn't start playing legit until like 2009, or something."

"Interesting."

"Sure, if you're in to that junk." After that we sit in silence for the next four songs, then I can't take it anymore. "So what's up with you and school… I mean its summer, you should be out with your friends."

"I don't know. I love what I do and even if I didn't have science I wouldn't go out anyway."

"Why not? You have to like chilling." I act surprised.

"I do, but in the lab. That is my version of 'chilling'." She uses air quotes. I turn my head towards her fast.

"Well, you obviously have never partied with anyone like me." I smirk while looking back on the road and making sure that the others are following us.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"It means that I'm going to show you a good time." At those words I have a flash of another version of a good time, preferably in the bedroom. _God damn Marcy._ And it doesn't help that she keeps giggling. After about ten more minutes of driving I turn into a small clearing, taking another twenty minutes to actually get to the small lake. Once there we get out of my car and wait for the others to join us.

"And what happens if I hate this?" Bonnie crosses her arms again.

"You doubt me?" I raise an eye brow.

"Maybe."

"Well if this night does not come down to your liking, then I'll keep trying. And I never give up. _Ever._" I gaze at her. By that time everyone else has pulled in. "Welcome," I approach my friends, "to my haven."

"Whoa bro." Finn says looking around, ignoring Mai running past him and into the lake.

"Water!" Mai then face plants into the lake. We all stare at the teal headed boy splashing in the water.

"What- " I begin but Marshall answers my question before I can finish.

"It was a dare." He explains. "But hey, look what I _got._" We all look over to Fionna and him, both holding large brown paper bags. Marshall reaches into his bag and grabs a bottle of booze. _Well shit_.

"Hmm… Okay." Jake says. I turn around to my car and grab a cooler.

"How about we set up and stuff?"

"Let's do it." Mai says coming out of the water. We put up a table that Fionna brought and put all of the food and junk on it. Afterwards we all kind of do our own thing. Finn, Flare, and Mai have a rock skipping contest. Jake and Rain play catch with a football in the lake, and Marshall and Fionna flirt with each other. I put on some music in my car and turn up the volume as loud as it will go. (**Authors note- she has pretty good speakers… Just thought I would point that out.**) Downtown Fiction comes on first, playing Thanks for Nothing, and I guess it's time to let the party begin. I semi jog over to Bonnie and ask her if she wants to start a fire. She accepts and we go out into the wooded area to find some sticks and stuff.

While we're parted I find a little egg. I pick it up and look to see if there is a nest anywhere. Nope. The egg isn't cracked, so I assume it's still alive. I carefully grab the rest of my wood and head over to Bonnibel.

"Yo Bon!" I call so I get her attention, I approach her and hold out the egg. "Look what I found."

"Did you steal that from its nest? What the bjork man?" She looks at me confused.

"Oh c'mon I'm not that cold hearted. I found it on the ground. I couldn't find a nest so… Now I'm here." I lean back and forth on my heals, I smile.

"Hm, we should name it." She chuckles and takes the egg from my hand.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Uh… How 'bout….Pikachu."

"Pfft, awesome. Hello Pikachu." I refer to the egg. "Let's head back." I say turning. Bonnie follows me back to our friends. Sugar We're Going Down by Fallout Boy is playing while Marshall Lee head bangs a little too hard for the song.

"I think someone opened the booze." Bonnie whispers.

"For sure." I walk over to the spot that I usually make my fires and create a teepee type thing, and then we throw some matches in it. It's not very big until Marshall runs over with lighter fluid and pours a ton on.

"Make it rain mother fucker!" He shouts. _This is going to be a long night. _

"Well that happened." Bonnie steps back. I laugh inwardly and walk to my car. I set Pikachu down on my dash.

"Want to fish?" I ask holding a rod out to Bonnie, who followed me. She nods and takes the fishing rod from me. I grab some bait and my own rod. We strip our shoes and roll up our pants before walking into the lake. While we're putting on our bait we hear a groan, looking over to find that Jake threw the football right into his groin_…. Okay maybe this night will be entertaining. _Fionna yells something and then turns up my radio.

"What she did she say?" I ask more to myself than to anyone else.

"If I'm correct, I'm pretty sure she said, and I quote, 'Awe shit bitch this is mah fuckin' song'." Bonnie says with a straight face. After a moment of staring at each other with no expression we burst into laughter. Luckily I get to catch another glimpse of her beautiful smile. That could be my drug. Once we are done laughing I realize what song it is.

"_One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Nothing I really wanna tell you about, no…_" The radio sings.

"I love this song." She says under her breath.

"Me too." We wait for any fish. This song always comes on when it's time to party. Whoot whoot. I risk a side glance at Bonnibel. Damn she's beautiful. But not like those chicks in the magazines. No, she was beautiful for the way she talked and thought. She was beautiful for the way her eyes would sparkle when she talked about science. Of course her looks helped, like god damn, but her personality is the best. I just met her for fucks sake. Why am I thinking like this?

"Oh cool, I got one." Bonnie says pulling a decent sized fish out of the water while also breaking my train of thought.

"You gonna eat it?" I tease.

"No." She throws it back into the lake.

"Come and eat peeps!" Someone shouts out to us. I didn't even realize everyone was over there… We go back and put on our shoes then join them. While we're eating our sandwiches and snacks it is pretty quiet and peaceful. The music plays a slow, sad song that makes me have a flashback type thing.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you… Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you…_" The artist sings contempt. Although it's a love song I can't help but think about my foster family. I had to learn to give up on Simon because he could barley even remember his own name. Even when and if, he said something I couldn't get too excited. I couldn't get to him in time before he lost his mind. I always followed and looked up to him and Betty, sometimes Gunter too. And I had to learn to just… Give up….

"Okay so, everyone is at least having one drink tonight. K?" Marshall Lee stands and breaks my thoughts.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea for Finn, Flare and Fionna." Jake says.

"Psh I brought beer. They can try that. It's not even very much alcohol." Marshall hands Finn three beers for him Flare and Fionna. He passes them around. In reply Jake makes an unsatisfied grunt. "Whoo! Okay Mai, Marcy what you want?"

"I don't know… Like… Peach schnapps, do you have that?" Mai says weirdly.

"Comin' up. Other person." Marshall points to me while playing bar tender.

"Suicide." I say without thinking. After being reminded of my fucked up life I don't really care.

.

By the time we all have our drinks the sun has set. We all gather around by the fire. I think its cute how Finn and Flare are wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket together. I want to be in a relationship… Marshall told us that he is going to count down from five and once at zero we have to shotgun our drinks. Or at least most of it.

"5…4…3…2…1!" Marshall says enthusiastically. We all drink our beverages. By the time I'm three fourths of the way done my throat burns like a bitch. Yeah it's been a while. I cough a bit along with Finn and Flare, this being their first time. We all finish and Bonnie looks like she is enjoying herself.

"What was in that?" I ask.

"Jagermeister, vodka, tequila, Kentucky whiskey and some white liquor." Marshall smirks pouring himself another drink. _Lovely. _*Insert sarcasm here*.

"Ugg, Imma fuckin die." I say before taking a drink of my regular soda.

* * *

**Authors Note: So here's the thing. I am like extremely A.D.D and It took me five days just to write this because y'know… Tumblr… And I have no idea if this should be rated M. Anyway, I am going to do the truths and dares next chapter. I have it written and everything but I promised this would be up today. I'll try to put the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't I'm sorry. Reviews and suggestions are always awesome. One last thing, I'm going to start calling you all My Little Skittlefarts. Okay? Don't ask why, but I wanted to give y'all a little nickname thing. :D**


	6. Chapter 6-Sorry

**Hey guys. So, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. But I think I'm going to stop this story for a little while. I mean it will still be there but I'm not gonna update. I might be doing little one shots every now and then, so don't give up on me completely. Please don't hate me. Anyway, be looking for my new stories because without you guys reading, I have no idea what I'm doing. Until next time my little skittlefarts**


End file.
